


Ying and Yang

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alliances, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Betrayal, D'Qar, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Jakku, Jedi, Jedi Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Needs A Hug, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Starkiller Base, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Rey and her older sister (Y/N) have lived together on Jakku, working day and night just to try and get by. While Rey took the optimistic route that their family would be back for them, (Y/N) was a tad more cynical, insisting they would never return and it was time to move on. Once they make their grand escape in the Milinieum Falcon, (Y/N) selling Rey on the idea, they start their new grand adventure. However that adventure and their relationship takes an unexpected turn when a certain dark knight enters the picture.





	

“Come on Rey! Rey!”

Trying your hardest to match her determined strides you quickly pulled yourself forward with all the strength you could.

“Rey slow down! Come on we have to talk about it!”

Slowing her pace you just barely released a sigh of relief, finally stopping yourself just a foot behind her. You weren’t sure what she had seen when she went into the underground section of Maz’s cantina, but whatever it was it had upset her greatly. Now you were chasing her into the forest which she insisted she had to go out into. Whether for fresh air or to make a hasty escape back to Jakku, you weren’t sure.   
“I am your sister after all. You have to tell me these things.”

With solemn eyes she turned towards you, shaking her head.

“…I can’t explain it. I don’t know what it was…but I never want to see it again.”

Carefully placing your hand onto her shoulder, you gently rubbed in a soothing motion. Rey was most certainly the more sensitive one between you. Growing up on that desolate junkyard known as Jakku you knew all too well just how heavily things weighed on her heart. She truly was a light hearted spirit, like a human beam of sunshine. Unlike you, she was a relentless optimist and constantly assumed the absolute best scenario. You couldn’t entirely complain, her bright and cheery soul definitely balanced out your reluctant and pessimistic one. Your “realism”, as you referred to it, definitely balanced her out as well. As sisters, you were a perfect contrast and balance. 

“Rey please. You can’t experience something that jarring and then just run off without a word.”

She sighed, “(Y/N)…I really don’t know what I saw…it was like a mix of the past and the future, and a nightmare. I didn’t know what I was witnessing. All I know is I don’t want to see it again.”

“And you won’t have to.”

She smiled at you endearingly, placing her hand over yours. 

“…We…or at least I, need to go back home.”

There it was. Damn it, you thought. She was so tireless in her insistance that she had to return it drove you insane. Although you didn’t want to douse the bright light that was her aura, you so badly wished you could get her to see the fault in her blind optimism. Deep down, through your bond, you knew she had an inkling that your family would never come back, you were really the only reason she had it. She was hopelessly positive. Groaning you shook your head.

“Rey, I don’t know how many times, or how many ways I have to tell you…they’re never coming back. They left us. Abandoned us. We’re all we’ve got.”

She shook her head as she took her hand from yours, her brows furrowing.

“We’ve already been gone too long. For all we know this could have been the weekend they were coming back.”

Feeling your anger bubble up once again, you clenched your jaw as you brought a hand to your forehead. 

“Oh stars, Rey! I’m serious!!”

She looked at you with her brows still furrowed, but her eyes obviously solemn.

“Take it from the older sibling! I remember that day, they’re gone!! Nobody’s coming back for us!! They couldn’t handle us and so they selfishly took us out of their lives!! They’re GONE! DONE!! They didn’t WANT US!!” 

Feeling your hot breath leave your lips you glared at Rey, waiting for her reaction. You didn’t typically like yelling at her, but she was just too far lost in her own daydream to realize the reality. If anything you were trying to protect her from getting her hopes too high. Depending too much on the cheap and far fetched dream that your family would return was going to possibly cost her more than just time. 

It was a miracle you had gotten her to go this far with you. To a different system, on a high stakes adventure like this, it was almost unheard of for her. While you got a little high from the thrill of running from blaster shots and Rathor’s, Rey was always thinking back to Jakku. The last thing you wanted was for your baby sister to end up like the old maids who were scavengers, hopelessly scrubbing away at scrap metal only to get the measely pay of meal portions. She needed to truly live. She took steps away from you, shaking her head as her expression grew more solemn. You had finally broken her heart.

“No (Y/N), you can go back to your, whatever that venture even is, I need to go home."

“Rey we have no home.”

“Yes we do!”

“Rey.”

“Go destroy someone else’s spirit (Y/N), I’m done.”

Turning her back to you she stormed off again into the forest. Shaking your head you yelled out after her.

“Rey! …Rey!!”

As she disappeared into the treeline you sighed. You wanted to chase after her, but at the same time you were done too. She was too disillusioned with the idea that your family would return, she needed to face the truth. No matter how much it hurt, you both had to. Crossing your arms over your chest you suddenly heard chirping beeps approaching you. Looking down you saw the familiar orange and white droid rolling his little round self up to your side. He tilted his little head back to look up at you.

“Hi BB-8.”

He beeped curiously, tilting his head slightly. You shrugged pointing off into the forest.

“She went off…I don’t know where, but she’s somewhere down there.”

 

Looking off into the forest BB-8 beeped glumly, tipping his little head forward as if depressed. Crouching down to his height you lightly ran a hand over his metal frame, nudging your head to the side.

“You wanna do me a favor and go check on her? She’s not exactly pleased with me right now.”

Brining his head back up he rocked back and forth just slightly, beeping more cheerily as you smiled at him, giving him a good pat.

“Thanks bud. I owe you one.”

As you stood up again, BB-8 rolled away into the line of trees as you sighed. You wanted Rey to face reality, but you didn’t want her to get hurt in the process. Shaking your head you turned back to the cantina. If Rey was seriously going to leave back to Jakku, you weren’t about join her. Han Solo and Finn could promise you a better future than scavenging for parts. You weren’t going to let it slip away so easily. Not even an hour after Rey had wandered off from you, the cantina was suddenly being swarmed by the First Order. Shots were being fired in every direction, TIE fighters were swooping in, storm troopers were fighting against everyone resisting. It was a complete unraveling of chaos. Panting you started yelling out, finally being able to run as the X-Wings started taking out storm troopers. With your back against a giant stone wall your eyes started searching the field frantically as your heart pounded in your chest.

“REY!! Somebody has to help me find Rey!!”

Han leaned over to you, shaking his head as he fired Chewbacca’s bowcaster once at a stray storm trooper. 

“Look kid if you go out there now I can’t assure you’ll make it out alive, just hold back!”

“But Han! They could be chasing her!! She’s out there!!”

Chewbacca made a drastic growling noise, signaling to you both that the coast was clear to walk out from behind the rubble. 

“They chase everyone, either way! She has a blaster!”

“She’s my baby sister!! I can’t let her handle them alone!!”

Walking out from behind the rubble you followed Han closely. Just as he raised a hand to argue his next point you saw him freeze, his energy had shifted entirely to something you couldn’t identify. Trying to interpret what had changed him so suddenly you followed his gaze. Your gut sank into your shoes as you saw a mysterious cloaked figure, in all shrouds of black carrying Rey bridal style towards a shuttle. His tall frame made his strides effortless and quick. Without a moment of hesitation you ran forward.

“Not my sister!! REY!! REY!!!”

As your heart pounded so roughly you could feel it between your ears, you made quick work of running around the rubble as best as you could. With every footfall you felt less and less of the strain on your legs as adrenaline took over. No matter what the situation, you weren’t going to let this organization kidnap your innocent little sister. 

“REY!!!”

Feeling your feet move even quicker your heart nearly shattered as you watched the ramp of the ship come to a close. You still had yards to run in order to be anywhere near it. As the sleak bodice of the shuttle lifted into the air, you felt yourself slow down, eventually falling to the ground on your knees. Your eyes were wide, your entire expression both shocked and absolutely heartbroken.

“NO!! REY!!”

Tears started flowing out of your (Y/E/C) eyes as you just hopelessly watched the shuttle fly off into the expanse of space. You failed. The only thing you had sworn you would do your entire life was protect your little sister, and for once you had failed. For a one instance, it was heftier than anything that you could have possibly imagined.   
Returning to the Resistance everyone was rather quiet, but attentive as a pilot who you discovered was named Poe, started briefing everyone on the mission. Thanks to you and Finn collectively pleaing, Leia had agreed to let you both assist with this mission. To say the least, it was exciting, thrilling. With the added adrenaline of trying to save your sister as well, you were more than prepared. Though you felt as though their tactics were a tad unrealistic, a little more Rey’s speed of optimism, you knew no one else was going to go save her. As the meeting was wrapping up you could feel a pair of eyes on you. Your force sensitivity only made the glare more intense, feeling as though they were physically touching the hairs on the back of your neck. Peering to the side you saw Leia staring at you, at least not obviously.

From the way her eyes just barely glanced over to you, but moved nowhere else, you weren’t sure if she was trying to remember who you were, gage your reaction about the battle plan or was trying to look past you. Part of you was skeptical as to why she was focused on you, when she had made it clear that Rey was not the sole purpose of the mission. It’s not like you were high priority there.   
Deciding to shrug off her curious nature towards you, you brought your focus back to Poe. 

\---

After a lengthy delegation, you were finally given the ‘ok’ by General Organa, or Leia to go into the base. While everyone else was hesitant, you felt no lurking feelings of anxiety as the Falcon landed. Of course you knew you were entering their base as an enemy, but truthfully, you were far more curious about what you were going to encounter. Living on Jakku exposed you to almost nothing involving the force or jedi, and most certainly nothing pertaining to the dark side.

The only mentions of the dark side were typically in whispers, fearful or disgusted, drifting from one person to the next. While others notably stayed away and practiced caution with the dark forces, you found yourself fascinated with them. You didn’t necessarily agree with them, but their sheer force of might and power encouraged you to find out more. Though your first priority here was Rey, you couldn’t deny a part of you wanted to tour the base, see what the dark side truly did within their own perimeter. Even approaching the outside, you could feel the power emitting from inside. It was strong, rolling into your aura like a wave onto the shore. Obviously being with people who were with the Resistance and the light side, they would never dare speak too highly or in too much detail about the First Order. They didn’t want anyone getting the “wrong idea”.

As you, Han, Finn and Chewbacca finally made it inside the base you all sighed collectively in relief. Needless to say the amount of firearms and updated technology they had this base drenched in were not a warm welcome to walk into. Han gestured for you and Finn to come in closer as he peered around to assure no one was going to be watching you. 

“Ok, now first things first, we need to disable the shields. After that we can go look for Rey. Chewie here will cover us while we get to the controls for the shields.”

“Han, sir, I could honestly go off on my own and find Rey.”

Han arched a brow at you, looking you over much like Leia had. Though you weren’t up for decoding his reaction you were sure they had spoken about you back at the Resistance base before you took off. More than likely, Leia had sensed your obvious curiosity in the dark side, your stronger pull towards it than the side you were standing with now. 

“…Are you sure kid? …We can’t back you up if you stray off.”

You nodded with a confident smirk across your lips.

“I can handle these bucket heads. Rey’s my little sister, I owe it to her to take a little risk trying to find her.”

Han smirked back at you. Reaching into his jacket he handed you another blaster, patting you on the shoulder.

“Stay on your toes, you never know what could be down these halls.”

“I will. Good luck with the shields.”

“Good luck finding your sister.”

With a quick nod you turned on your heel and started running straight down the empty hall to your right. You weren’t sure where you were going yet, but you were more than confident that the force would lead you in the right direction. Though Rey wasn’t completely in touch with her force sensitivity, you were sure that in a time like this, her anxious aura would call to you somehow.

\---

Twenty minutes later, after running down various halls, just barely missing the gaze of officers and storm troopers, you still couldn’t sense Rey. You sensed something pulling you closer, something undeniably powerful. It was like a silent sort of whisper, similar to a breeze coaxing you to follow it through the seemingly endless structure. 

Coming towards a dead end that was dimly lit, you found that familiar whisper calling you to it. The lights just barely flickered, the scent of freshly melted metal carrying through the air and goosebumps started prickling over your (Y/S/C) flesh hidden underneath your jacket. Even with the thick layers of garments, you hadn’t felt this sort of chill since leaving the Falcon. This was surely more than just the climate.   
Cautiously, you started walking forward. Surely Rey wouldn’t mind if you just peaked around. Maybe this strange sensation would lead you to Rey, for all you knew this base could have things set up to distract force sensitives like you. The dark side was most certainly capable of being that crafty. You weren’t sure whether to be impressed or angered by that sort of ability.

Finally approaching the various doors you could feel your eyes, almost physically, being pulled to the right to a particular one. Unlike the others around it, it seemed to have far more wall space around it. It was likely a larger room in comparisson to the others. The walls next to the door were steaming with fresh marks from a lightsaber. Someone had obviously hashed a few strokes into the metal with no precision, only physical brute. 

The energy emitting from the walls was so alluring you couldn’t seem to pull yourself away. There was a possibility it was the sheer amount of machinery here, compared to Jakku the amount of humming and beeping was definitely overwhelming between your ears. Machines however, had never possessed such a power as the one you were feeling. Seeing the split between the two blast doors you brought your trembling hand up to it. Slowly your fingertips were about to graze over the cold metal, feel the pulses of power.

Just as your flesh almost brushed against the metal you were startled by the blast doors hissing open. Quickly backing away with your eyes as wide as saucers you felt your body suddenly lock stiff. Though you were afraid, this was surely none of your doing. Rather it was the cloud of black standing in front of you that was at fault. You recognized those robes anywhere, even though your eyes had only seen them once. The familiar draping over coat, the thick leather belt, the multiple layers of fabric concealing the mystery figure’s appearance. As your eyes moved up his body however, you found yourself practically gasping at the maskless face glaring at you with furrowed and dark brows. Even when you had seen him at Maz’s, you would have never, even for a moment, guessed he would be that youthful, or that handsome. If anything, his youth and appearance only further fostered your curiosity of the dark side. How had someone like him, someone likely no more than 5 years older than you, gotten to the point of becoming the intimidating and overwhelming being of power he was? His angular features kept focus on you as he stalked forward, his furrowed brows almost framing his intense gaze. 

“What are you doing here?”

His voice was deep in tone and sharp in delivery.

“I-I-”

“You don’t belong here.”

“I know I-”

“You’re with the Resistance?”

He was skimming your thoughts, almost unnoticeably. 

“N-no I-”

“You’re the scavengers sister.”

Realizing that your stuttered responses were going to be interrupted anyways you opted to nod in response instead. Moving even closer to you, you felt your eyes shift, unable to not observe this man. He was so intimidatingly broad shouldered and tall that it made you feel particularly petite. Despite his strong stance and frame however, you couldn’t deny that you found yourself attracted to it. He was exactly the kind of protector you would want on your team, had you ever wanted to choose one. His plump lips curved into a smirk as he brought his broad chest ridiculously close to yours. The heat emitting from his body almost caused you to shudder, the sudden change in temperature shocking.

“…But you’re dark.”

Simply staring back at him, you furrowed your brows. Of course you were curious about the dark side, but did that really mean you were choosing their side? He brought a large gloved hand up to your chin, just barely tilting it up so you could look directly into his eyes.

“I can sense it. You’re curious…eager. You so desperately crave something new…something different from the path you have seen before you.”

Still staring into his eyes, now dumbfounded by his statement, as well as his incredibly beautiful appearance you didn’t flinch a muscle.

“Your anger…your frustration…I can feel it. …You want to hope…but you know the truth. You know your passion…your anger, they’re right.”

“…What do you mean?”

“The anger you feel, about your abandonment…it doesn’t have to be supressed.”

Arching a brow at him, he smirked with delight.

“You can use it…use it to your advantage.”

“But I-”

“I can show you.”

Those words alone sent surprising chills down your spine, like a little spark of electricity. A part of you knew it was wrong to feel this curiosity towards the dark forces, not to mention an attraction to this dark force user. However, deep within your psyche, you could feel yourself relaxing with every word this man spoke. He spoke with purpose, power and most certainly knowledge. There had barely been a conversation held between you, and yet you already found that he aligned with your desires. 

“I can teach you the ways of the force…I can make you powerful.”

Opting to stay silent again you slowly nodded.

“You’re right to think the Resistance is weak…they could never unlock your potential as I could. They don’t see it…but I do.”

As your brows relaxed again, your eyes were still locked onto the man, his hand still gently gripping onto your chin. You would be lying if you denied that the simple touch of his hand, the proximity of your bodies and his handsome facial features outlined by his raven hair gave you the slightest tickle in your gut. Had Rey known, she would likely be sickened that you felt such a way, but you couldn’t deny it. He had definitely kidnapped your sister, yet nothing about your feelings towards him in this moment regarded that fact. 

This is a war, you thought to yourself, we could have easily done the same.

He smirked at your thoughts. Moving his fingertips slowly over the flesh of your cheek, as it grew hotter from the heat rising through your neck at the contact.

“Become my apprentice…and I can give you the life…the power…the purpose you’ve always desired. What do you say?”

Gulping as his hand moved lower down your jaw and over your neck, you tried shrugging off the happy little sigh you were about to release. Staring him over once more you considered his words. You hesitated however when you suddenly felt Rey’s presence. Visibly watching him scowl off into the distance, he softened his expression as he brought it back to you.

“Consider my offer. I have business to attend to.”

Quickly removing his hand from your flesh you sighed softly, as he billowed down the hall, not even hesitating to slide the familiar mask over his head once again. The powerful energy that had drawn you close ceased as his footfalls became distant. Placing a hand over your heart you fluttered your eyes shut. It felt so wrong to be so incredibly attracted to a man who had done something such as kidnap your own sister, even justify his actions in your own way. Yet the way you kept silently hoping he’d return down that same hall and touch you like that again was overwhelming. Everything about him was overwhelming.  
Somehow in all his powerful presence, he sensed your abilities. It was the first time anyone had actually regarded you as capable of anything other than scavenging. The first time anyone had ever openly mentioned your parents abandoning you, trying to turn it into something useful. Your anger and passion were never considered positive forces, and yet this man saw that potential. 

You had to find him again.

\---

Following Rey’s force signature you suddenly found yourself running back out into the snowy cold terrain of the base. Rolling your eyes you started running forward.

“Out of all the damn places Rey.”

With time ticking by and your nerves slowly kicking in you darted your eyes from left to right, trying to find Rey anywhere nearby. No matter where your gaze landed however, you couldn’t find her. There was nothing around you but trees and endless piles of snow.

Finally seeing a set of footsteps on the path in front of you, you quickly started following them. The familiar sound of lightsabers clashing met your ears as you ran closer. In the same instance however, you felt the surge of energies. Rey’s signature was definitely present, but in the same wave, so was that forceful presence of raw power. Slowing your pace you pondered the circumstances. If lightsabers were clashing, and their energies were practically hitting you intermittently, they were dueling. 

Suddenly in an urgency you picked your feet back up again and started rushing towards the scene. You had to see what was happening. Sure enough as you came into a clearing you gasped, with a hand clasped over your mouth as Rey slashed the tall mans shoulder. He let out a faint groan as he looked down to the snow in anger. Peering over to Rey, you couldn’t believe what you saw. Your little beam of sunshine sister, was circling this man, a thirst for revenge obvious in her stance as her eyes narrowed precisely onto his hunched figure stumbling in front of her. With a swift kick and a swipe of her blue blade you watched him tumble to the snowy terrain in front of her. His back hit the ground abruptly, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Looking on at the scene you couldn’t deny the mix of shock and empathy you felt for him in this moment. The stains of red littered across the white forest floor obviously belonged to him, his robes far more tethered and ripped than Rey’s. As a cloud of hot air escaped his mouth you watched Rey start to make her predatory approach once again. Not even realizing what you were doing, you sprinted forward towards the two.

“No!!”

Rey’s head quickly snapped into your direction. Just as a smile almost spread across her face however, she lost it instantly as she watched you stand in front of the man she had just sent to the floor. Her brows furrowed at you as she shook her head.

“(Y/N) what are you doing? Get away from him.”

You shook your head, “No Rey, step away.”

She tilted her head, obviously in complete perplexity as to why you were blocking her way. If anything she assumed you to be the type of sister to cheer on this scenario. You had always told her to connect with her inner strength.

“(Y/N)-”

“Rey stop, put the saber away. It’s done.”

She threw a hand up dramatically gesturing to the man laying behind you.

“(Y/N) I can’t let him out of this, he killed Han!”

“They’re at war Rey!!”

Shocked by your sentiment, Rey shook her head at you, her brows remaining furrowed.

“That justifies nothing.”

“Yes it does Rey. Not everyone can be as happy-go-lucky as you. Some of us suffer…bottle up our anger, for the sake of those we love.”

Realizing where this conversation was turning, Rey’s lips parted as her features shifted more towards surprise than anger. 

“(Y/N)…what are you saying?”

Turning to look back at Kylo for a moment, you felt your gut sink at the sight of him. His face was sliced open, his shoulder still steaming from Rey’s cut, his side visibly dampened by the blast wound. He was like a horribly injured animal you found in the woods. He was defenseless, and spent. Turning your attention back to Rey you gulped, not even believing you were about to release the words you were.

“I…I’m saying if you want to kill him…you’ll have to go through me first.”

Rey visibly looked as though she were on the verge of tears as she shook her head at you again.

“(Y/N)…you can’t be serious.”

You nodded, “I am Rey. We both know where I belong-”

“With your family!”

“They left us Rey!! We have no one but ourselves!”

“Then why are you choosing him over me?!!”

Feeling the tears prick from behind your lashes you swallowed before you spoke.

“Because unlike you he sees my potential. No one until him…HIM of all people saw my potential. I finally have the chance I desire.”

She shook her head in a quicker motion, “(Y/N) no! He’s a liar!! He wants to deceive you!”

“No he doesn’t!! I would have sensed it!!”

“You know it’s wrong!”

“IT IS NOT!! I’ve finally found where I belong!! …Can’t you be happy for me?”

As the tears finally started welling in her eyes, you could feel her utter descent into depression just looking at you. There was no part of her that could understand why you would choose the dark side, why you would empathize with the man who kidnapped her. She could feel her heart shatter as she suddenly saw the same protective stance you used to take in front of her, was now being used to shield the man behind you. Your pessimism had finally reached a dark depth she could never reach, nor ever understand. With a sudden rumble you felt the ground beneath you crack open. Taking a few cautious steps back you steadied yourself as the terrain split in half, opening a large gaping hole in front of you. As you gazed back up, the visual seemed all too coincidental. From the opposite side, with a backdrop of cooler blues from the night sky and bright snowfall Rey stood watching you, tears clouding her eyes. Unable to look away from you across from her, with flames and darker terrain as your backdrop, looking back at her with the same tears in your own eyes. It was a physical representation of your relationship and personalities. It was heartbreaking to realize, and yet so poetic at the same time. Unable to look at you any longer Rey stormed off into the treeline, causing your heart to break just a little. In one last attempt you yelled out to her.

“Take care of yourself Rey!!”

She didn’t turn back to you, but you were certain she had heard you. At least, if those were your last words to her you wouldn’t regret them. Turning back around you faced the man’s battered figure as you crouched down into the snow. Gently moving the sweaty strands of hair from his freshly scarred face, you looked him over with earnest concern. As you did, you saw his eyes softly look you over as well. To say the least you could sense how confused he was at your sentiment. Your empathy and concern for him in this condition. The severed ties and betrayal of your family, was also a jarring shock. He could whole heartedly relate to it, and yet he couldn’t believe anyone else ever would. 

“Your offer…the one from earlier.”

He didn’t move, rather he made sure his gaze was solely focused on you, giving you his full attention. 

“…I accept.”

Just barely twitching his lips into a smirk, wincing at the feeling of his scar, he barely nodded. Releasing a deep breath, he locked his intense brown eyes onto you.

“You made the right choice.”

Smiling at him you gently stroked his hair, trying to distract him from the crashing terrain, as well as the frantic scurrying of troopers boots approaching. Just gazing into his eyes you tried to keep his focus on you in that moment, rather than his severe injuries. You had betrayed your sister, your family’s values, your partners in crime who got you there, as well as your friends, all in a matter of seconds. Though you had never felt more justified and in the right than you did then. 

“I never got your name..”

Just barely above a whisper he muttered out, “Kylo.”

Nodding you continued to stroke his hair, as the troopers swarmed around you both suddenly, wasting not a single moment to get Kylo on the shuttle. As you followed with them you quickly looked back to the softer blue scenery which was now slowly growing into a sea of flames. Maybe it was a metaphor of sorts, justifying your decision. 

The ying, after all, always had to have a yang.


End file.
